character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Metal875
|-|Modern Sonic= |-|Classic Sonic= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Powered by Wisps= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Classic Super Sonic= |-|Modern Super Sonic= |-|Sonic X= |-|Dark Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Sonic-Man= |-|Ultra Sonic= |-|Boom Sonic= |-|DiC Sonic= |-|Riders Sonic= 'Summary' Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He commonly foils Eggman's plots and fights many robots with the help of his best friend, Tails. He has multiple rivals, such as Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Jet the Hawk, the list goes on. But his main enemy is Eggman, and the aforementioned characters (discounting Metal Sonic) have actually took part as Sonic's ally on multiple occasions. 'Statistics' Tier: High 6-A | 8-A | 5-A | 4-B | High 3-A | 5-B | 4-A | Unknown | Low 2-C | 7-B | 5-C | Unknown | 2-A | 2-A | High 2-A | Low 7-B | Low 7-C | High 6-C, Low 6-B in Dark form. 4-A in Super form Name: Sonic the Hedgehog (Game), Sonic Maurice Hedgehog (Archie) Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 years (Game), 17 years (Archie) Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Control, Aerokinesis, Enhanced Swordsmanship, 4th Wall Awareness, Limited Transmutation (Via Ring Time; only works on enemies considerably weaker than him), Limited Force-Field Generation (Sonic can generate a shield for a split second that nullifies all harm for that split second. He can use this over and over again, but it only ever lasts for a split second at a time), Fire Aura and Ice Aura. Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Teleportation w/ a Chaos Emerald, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Inducement (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electrokinesis (Via Ivory Lightning), Pyrokinesis (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption and Black Hole Physiology (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void), Limb Extension as Werehog Sonic. In Archie, Omnilingualism, Reality Warping, Intangibility and Resistance to Reality Warping. Gravity Manipulation w/ Ark of the Cosmos. Time Travel w/ Time Traveling Surfboard | All abilities as before exponentially multiplied, as well as Energy Manipulation, Soul Mutilation, Invulnerability and Reality Warping in the Super and Hyper forms. In Archie Pre-Genesis strictly, Dimensional Travel and Spatial Slicing | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Limited Pyrokinesis, Flight, Time Manipulation and Reality Warping as Darkspine | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability and immunity to Time Manipulation as Sonic-Man | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Environmental Adaptation, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Invulnerability and Matter Manipulation (Atomic) as Ultra Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Battled Ifrit and defeated it, whose awakening scorched the entire planet's surface and the surface of the planet within its realm, releasing this much energy.) | Multi-City Block level (Blew up a mountain with this energy) | Large Planet level (Was given a large dose of Dark Gaia's energy when on board the Chaos Energy Cannon. Half of 7.2 Yottatons is still 5-A, and Werehog Sonic received more than half) | Solar System level (Allows Sonic to embody a black hole, and the Wisps' power even caused a black hole to form, and expand, nearly consuming nearby planets. This means it expanded to the lengths of a solar system) | High Universe level (Defeated the Dark Queen, whose power could erase the story. By erasing the story, she erases the events, thus, erases the timeline. However, the size of that world was unknown, and was more so implied to only be around the size of a planet. Thus, erasing time that's less than universal in scale puts Excalibur Sonic at the higher end of this tier) | Planet level+ (Gerald Robotnik's journal entry #6 described the Emeralds as extremely casual planet destroying weapons, even before the Classic era) | Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to the Final Egg Blaster) | Unknown (Its displays of power are no greater than Island level, yet, it's supposed to be more powerful than Super Sonic) | Universe level+ (Defeated Alf Layla Wa-Layla who stated that he was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality in his own image) | City level (His speed powered a giant robot that can destroy mountains. Considering it's a giant robot, it'd undoubtedly pulverize the mountain; this energy is required to pulverize small mountains. While yes, his speed did disrupt space-time once, it's absurdly high compared to what he usually does; as a matter of fact, it's even inconsistent! [https://i.imgur.com/gCdWZHB.jpg Super Scourge, a Super form, brags about being able to Spin-Dash through two planets.] He's bragging about such power because base forms can't accomplish this; why else would he say it in that type of smug tone? With such a feat lowering the standards of a Super form, it's no surprise that the black hole is an outlier) | Moon level (Fought and defeated Chaos 0, who controls all of the world's oceans, which yields this amount of energy) | Unknown | Multiverse level+ (Pummeled Knuckles Enerjak easily, who had his power siphoned by Mammoth Mogul. Mammoth Mogul's thus Knuckles Enerjak's powers make up most of the Master Emerald, an artifact capable of destroying infinite realities and creating a new multiverse after that. In addition, it has been described as being able to destroy all Zones in existence and truly destroyed all Zones with the exception of the Perpendicular Zone and Prime Zone, because it was prevented by Titan Tails. It was said several times that there exists infinite Zones in existence) | Multiverse level+ (Unknown to what degree exactly, but is superior to his Super form) | High Multiverse level+ (With the aid of Super Mega Man, stalemated God Sigma, who had transcended all limitations of the infinite multiverse) | Small City level+ (Superior to Boom Knuckles, who can punch with the force of 3.9 megatons) | Small Town level (Supreme High Robotnik did say he was the "master of the universe," but he doesn't specify anything about that. Then he goes on to wreck a town. He has no context about his power at all and demonstrates it in a terrible way. However, with the help of four other Sonics and five clones of Tails, he defeated him) | Large Island level (Can fight Knuckles, and Knuckles could create this explosion. In relation to the moon, said explosion is easily around this size), Small Country level in Dark form (Dwarfs his base form). Multi-Solar System level+ in Super form (Could fight against and hold off Final Mova's gravitational repulse, which would destroy the galaxy) Speed: FTL+ (The Light Speed Dash is calculated at 390 SPD in Sonic Unleashed. Meanwhile, Sonic's top speed is 3519 SPD in the same game, making him 9x faster than light. The Light Speed Dash is indeed lightspeed. Finally, Sonic steadily improves over time, which should mean he's at this speed by now) | FTL (Should be at least remotely comparable to his Modern self) | Peak Human movement speed w/ FTL+ reactions | FTL+ | FTL | FTL+ (FAR faster than his base form) | Massively FTL+ (Casually raced past stars) | Unknown | FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Traveled the Cosmic Interstate, which is measured in lightyears, in less than a day. This has been calculated at numerous times FTL) | Unknown | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (10x faster than his base form) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to his Super form) | Massively FTL+ | FTL (Escaped a black hole) | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (Literally beat lightning bolts in a race), Massively Hypersonic in Dark form (Dwarfs his base form). Relativistic+ in Super form (Flies around planets within seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Comparable to Shadow, who can flip buses). Class K in Super forms Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-City Block Class | Large Planet Class | Solar System Class | High Universal | Planet Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class | Unknown | Universal+ | City Class | Moon Class | Unknown | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Small City Class+ | Small Town Class | Large Island Class, Small Country Class in Dark form. Multi-Solar System Class+ in Super form Durability: Multi-Continent level (Took blows from the Ifrit) | Multi-City Block level | Large Planet level | Solar System level (Survived the black hole at the end of Sonic Colors) | High Universe level (Tanked blows from the Dark Queen) | Planet level+ | Multi-Solar System level (Survived blows from the Time Eater, who is incapable of even hurting him at all) | Unknown | Universe level+ (Can survive attacks from Alf Layla Wa-Layla) | City level | Moon level | Unknown | Multiverse level+ (Completely unfazed by Knuckles Enerjak's attacks) | Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ (Took blows from God Sigma) | Small City level+ | Small Town level | Large Island level (Can tank hits from Knuckles), Small Country level in Dark form. Multi-Solar System level+ in Super form Stamina: Extremely high. Extremely high in Super forms. Low in Ultra. Range: Melee normally, extended melee w/ Caliburn. Several meters via Color Powers | Melee | A dozen meters | A couple meters | Extended melee | Extended melee | Several dozens of meters | Extended melee | Several dozens of meters | Melee, planetary w/ reality warping | Melee | Several dozens of meters | Extended melee, a couple kilometers w/ Spatial Slice | Planetary | Multiversal+ | Melee | Melee | Extended melee Standard Equipment: Rings, Barriers (Normal, Flame, Water and Electric), Invincibility Capsule, Wisps, Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, World Rings, Caliburn, Ark of the Cosmos, Wrist Gems, Enerbeam, Cosmo Fighter Spaceship, Police Car, Cyclone, Extreme Gear, Medallion, Time Traveling Surfboard Intelligence: Above Average (Pretty battle savvy, and understands astronomy) Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant, cocky and rowdy. He also has hydrophobia (The morbid fear of water) | Can't use as many skills as his Modern counterpart, and retains some of his arrogance, and he has hydrophobia as well | Extremely slow | Hyper-Go-On energy is limited | None notable | Has a time limit of one minute | Has a time limit of one minute | Unknown | Extremely violent, and doesn't strategize very much | None notable | Cocky and arrogant | Unknown | None notable | Low stamina. If his stamina runs out, he reverts back to base form, exhausted | None notable | Foolish | Arrogant and antsy | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic: *'Spin Attack:' Sonic curls into a ball whilst running, causing him to keep his previous momentum and roll across the ground. *'Spin Dash:' Sonic revs up as a ball, and springs forward at his top speed immediately, bashing through foes and obstacles alike in a ball form. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies midair. **'Homing Attack:' When airborne and using this attack, Sonic flies at a single enemy, which can also be chained, homing into multiple targets consecutively. **'Light Speed Attack:' Sonic builds up a Spin Dash's power, before attack nearby enemies at the speed of light. **'Blue Tornado:' Sonic utilizes the Spin Dash midair, spinning about, catching currents of air and twisting them around. The end result is a slipstream that creates a tornado effect, which then forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent, also pulling them in. *'Sonic Boost:' The moment Sonic reaches his top speed, he is covered in an aura that allows him to run right through enemies without any hindrances. *'Sonic Wind:' Sonic creates a vortex of wind nearly immediately, which sucks foes in and rapidly damages them. *'Sonic Heal:' Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. At the cost of mobility and time, of course, as it requires focus. *'Speed Break:' Sonic breaks into a brief sprint at his top speed instantly, leaving flames in his wake and crashing through almost all foes and obstacles without any issues. However, said ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Sonic has a limited supply of. *'Time Break:' Sonic slows down his perspective of time, allowing his foe and himself to move at a much slower rate, enabling Sonic to make more precise movements. This ability also requires Soul Energy. *'Split Second Shield:' Sonic generates enough energy to flick a shield up to protect him for a literal split second. This attack can be used endlessly, but will only ever protect for a split second, and requires a very brief cool down period, thus preventing it from being used rapidly. *'Chaos Control:' With the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic gains the ability to bend time and space to his will. Its powers allow him to teleport, teleport others or large objects, and can even slow time down to a crawl for all his foes. The extent of these powers are effected by how many Chaos Emeralds Sonic has. *'Element-Changing Aura:' Boom Sonic has a changeable element aura, capable of swapping between fire or ice. **'Fire Aura:' The aura only affects things through touch, and extends a few inches away from Sonic. It is hot enough to melt large bodies of water that have been frozen solid upon contact. **'Ice Aura:' The aura only affects things through touch, and extends a few inches away from Sonic. It is cold enough to freeze large bodies of water solid upon contact. File:All of Sonic's Wisps.png|Wisps File:Caliburn Render by Nibroc Rock.png|Caliburn File:Shahra Artwork.png|Shahra the Ring Genie *'Sentient Equipment:' Sonic has several companions that act as equipment and are part of gameplay, sticking with Sonic from start to finish. This sets them apart from being outside help, as they have nothing else to make them a standalone character, unlike companions like Tails and Knuckles. **'Wisps:' Alien-like creatures that settled with assisting Sonic. They give him numerous powers. ***'Color Boost:' With the Color Boost ability, Sonic can blast forward at any point and time encased in a colorful aura at full speed, rendering him nearly impervious to harm and able to blow right through enemies. ***'Black Bomb:' With the Black Bomb ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a living bomb. It allows the user to explode without doing any actual harm to the user in question. ***'Blue Cube:' With the Blue Cube ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a living blue cube. The user can now jump up and slam down unto the ground, sending out powerful shockwaves. ***'Crimson Eagle:' With the Crimson Eagle ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of an eagle-like figure. In this form, he can temporarily achieve true flight and soar unhindered. ***'Cyan Laser:' With the Cyan Laser ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a living laser beam. The form is very brief, but it allows the user to travel as a living beam of light. The user isn't given much control, other than their beginning direction, but they bounce off of anything they come into contact with, as if such a surface was a mirror. ***'Green Hover:' With the Green Hover ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a green hovercraft. In this form, Sonic can temporarily fly. ***'Gray Quake:' With the Gray Quake ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a small, gray ball with yellow eyes. This form enhances the user's body density greatly, making them so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The user also retains the ability to move along walls, allowing them to scale them with no effort. ***'Indigo Asteroid:' With the Indigo Asteroid ability, Sonic can morph his form into a small sphere, that acts very similar to a planet with a surrounding accretion disk of matter. In this form, Sonic can levitate around, forming a strong gravitational field that tears apart almost anything around him and adds its mass to the accretion disk, which, in turn, strengthens the gravity even more. ***'Ivory Lightning:' With the Ivory Lightning ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a lightning bolt. In this form, the user gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Its abilities include allowing the user to move with lightning speed and flow as acrobatically as electricity itself. They also obtain electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving them the ability to either form treads of electricity that they can use to either electrocute enemies, or connect themselves to targets as tethers. ***'Magenta Rhythm:' With the Magenta Rhythm ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a living eighth note. Within this form, the user can bounce around midair, giving them extra jumps. ***'Orange Rocket:' With the Orange Rocket ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of an orange rocket. In said form, the user can create a powerful jet propulsion from their rear to launch themselves up into the sky at escape velocity. ***'Pink Spikes:' With the Pink Spikes ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a sizzling, pink sphere. With this form, the user sprouts long, powerful and sturdy spikes on their body. By locking these spikes into a surface, they can stick perfectly firm within said surface, allowing them to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. Sonic also has a special ability with them, as the massively augment the power of his Spin Dash. ***'Purple Frenzy:' With the Purple Frenzy ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a deep and dark chomper. In such a form, the user gains an immensely powerful jaw that can bite off and consume matter, adding it to its own mass. Once at full size, the user gains a vacuum breath that allows them to inhale small objects from a distance. ***'Red Burst:' With the Red Burst ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a red fireball that emits flames at all times. Within this form, the user can cause self-combustion, sending out powerful and short-ranged explosions that massively incinerate anything within its radius. Said explosions can be channeled to propel the user higher into the air, allowing them to endlessly jump. As a nice additive to all these abilities, the user's speed slowly increases over time; when nearing its end, the user is about thrice as fast as normal. ***'Violet Void:' With the Violet Void ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a dark, smoky void. With this form, the user basically becomes a sentient black hole, which tears apart anything around it, pulling it in and destroying whatever is pulled in. Unlike a black hole however, the user cannot inhale heavy or large objects. Along with its granted physiology, the user also gains a smoke-like makeup, giving them a very limited intangibility, allowing the user to pass through some objects, coupled with flight. Similar to the Purple Frenzy ability, the Violet Void ability allows the user to add whatever has been devoured to its mass, making the void larger and stronger over time, allowing the void to pull in larger objects from greater distances. At maximum size capacity, it could devour the entire Frigate Skullian, a medium-size class aircraft. ***'Yellow Drill:' With the Yellow Drill ability, Sonic can morph his form into a living drill, and tunnel underground or even through the water for a brief period of time. ***'Final Color Blaster:' Sonic gathers all the differently colored Wisps around himself, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. **'Caliburn:' Caliburn is a legendary sword capable of slaying King Arthur, and chose Sonic as his wielder. ***'Awaken:' Sonic gains golden-hued armor, making him Excalibur Sonic, and Caliburn transforms into the blade itself: Excalibur. ****'Excalibur Soul Surge:' Sonic extends Excalibur's outer energy blade into a longer blade, then begins delivering powerful, focused slashes in a combo attack, massively damaging the foe. **'Shahra:' Shahra is a magical genie living within a ring that Sonic has possession of. ***'Wish Granting:' Shahra is able to grant wishes, but only very minor ones, as she's inexperienced and rather weak in such a department. ***'Empower:' Shahra can share her power and energy with Sonic. She did this to Darkspine Sonic, which made him strong enough to beat down Alf Layla Wa-Layla. Super Sonic: *'Chaos Control:' See above. *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic encases himself within a bright, fiery aura, and tackles the foe utilizing the cover of this aura. *'Arrow of Light:' This is an enhanced variation of the Super Sonic Boost. With it, Super Sonic draws in light from all around him before zooming forward as an "arrow of light," blasting into the foe. *'Super Sonic Combo:' Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful combo attacks greatly amplified with chaos energy, finishing by firing an energy blast made of golden chaos energy at the enemy. Hyper Sonic: *'Hyper Flash:' In a flash of light, Hyper Sonic blitzes all foes within his vicinity. Completely annihilates weaker foes, normally weakens stronger enemies. Sonic-Man: *'Spin Dasher:' A weapon that comes from his main cannon where he shoots out a smaller Spin Dash-esque energy ball; also, this attack can engulf an entire enemy and deal damage to him. *'Energy Shield:' A shield of energy that can protect him from most attacks. *'Spin Slash:' Sonic-Man's own version of the Spin Dash but comes with spikes. *'Thunder Dasher:' A shot of electricity out of his arm cannon in the form of a Spin Dash. *'Fire Dasher:' A Fireball shot from his cannon in a form of a Spin Dash. *'Ring Launcher:' An attack where Sonic-Man shoots rings out of his cannon to capture his enemies--in short, paralyzing them. *'Homing Shot:' An attack where Sonic shoots out multiple Spin Dashers and at least one of them can hit multiple targets at a time. *'Spring Shield:' A shield that can knock his enemies back if they get to close. Equipment: *'Barriers:' Sonic carries several capsule barriers that grant him powers. **'Normal:' Smashing this capsule grants Sonic a barrier that will absorb one blow before shattering. **'Flame:' Smashing this capsule grants Sonic a barrier that will nullify any and all fire--based attacks, and even allows him to swim in lava; he can also make a midair dash, giving him a burst of speed. It will absorb one blow before shattering. **'Bubble:' Smashing this capsule grants Sonic a barrier that will allow him to breathe underwater, and is very bouncy, allowing him to bounce and reach higher places. It will absorb one blow before shattering. **'Electric:' Smashing this capsule grants Sonic a barrier that will draw in magnetic things, such as Rings, and nullify any and all electricity-based attacks. It will absorb one blow before shattering. *'Wrist Gems:' Sonic gained seven gems he can wear on his wrist to give him extra powers, albeit temporary to how long he wears the gem. **'Blue Gem:' Gives Sonic a brief burst of speed. **'Green Gem:' Forms a protective, swirling column of air around Sonic that damages foes should they come too close. **'Purple Gem:' Shrinks Sonic to marble-size, allowing him to jump into the air infinitely. **'Red Gem:' Slows down time. **'Sky Gem:' Sonic tosses a small green sphere and teleports to where the sphere lands in an instant. **'White Gem:' Grants the Homing Smash, which is basically the Spin Dash, but much easier to control. **'Yellow Gem:' Gives Sonic the ability to summon a Electric Barrier indefinitely. *'Time Traveling Surfboard:' In the DiC cartoons, Sonic had a surfboard that he could ride on at such an extreme pace, he time travels. Key: Modern's Base | Classic's Base | Werehog | Powered by Wisps | Excalibur | Classic's Super | Modern's Super | Hyper | Darkspine | Pre-Genesis Archie's Base | Post-Genesis Archie's Base | Sonic-Man | Pre-Genesis Archie's Super | Ultra | Post-Genesis Archie's Super | In Sonic Boom | In the DiC Cartoons | In the Sonic X Show NOTE: Super Sonic is not scaled to Tier 2 enemies primarily for a single reason: every time he's beaten them, he needed immense amounts of help and encouragement from his friends, boosting the Chaos Emeralds tremendously with positive energy. Solaris required a kiss from Elise to Sonic and then two other Super forms--Shadow and Silver. Time Eater required the cast chanting for Super Sonic and another Super form--Classic Sonic. Egg Wizard was outright stated to be superior to Super Sonic, and he only won because Marine weakened it, cheered them on, and then they hit a weak point. In the end, all Tier 2s Super Sonic fought required immense amounts of outside help. While we're on the subject, base Sonic isn't Tier 5 primarily because all Tier 5s he fights are only damageable through their weak points, and thus, we can't just aimlessly scale to some arbitrary tier without first knowing the differences of durability. Which is never given and merely called a weak point. NOTE #2: As Sonic Forces has demonstrated to us, [https://youtu.be/GvTn-jgPn_c?t=2m22s the Classic Sonic from Generations and Forces is not the same Classic Sonic as the one from the old, 2-D games.] Rather, he is a different Sonic from a different dimension. NOTE #3: Contrary to popular belief, the "dimensional matrix" in the Sonicverse DOES NOT make them Tier 1, nor connected to M-Theory. The term "dimensional matrix" on its own doesn't mean anything without context. It could mean a lot of things, but nothing important without actual clarification. One thing Schlemmer didn't do was clarify what he meant. Archie Sonic has never gone out of its way to make the term "dimension" relate to mathematical ones, which only worsens the situation. To add fuel to the fire, the term "dimensional matrix" has a use in mathematics, columns, and Superstring Theory. Without any proper evidence, it is wrong to assume they mean String Theory when mathematical dimensions have never even been embraced before in this verse. And if it were to be a column of dimensions, that could mean universes. A column of mathematical dimensions would only peak at nine anyway, thus, these characters are not Tier 1. NOTE #4: Even though Sonic fought Infinite, he definitely cannot be scaled to him at all, not even his low-end Tier 4 feat. As a matter of fact, it is PIS that Sonic won, as there are actual contradictions in the game between feats. A big one is Mania Sonic... So, Mania Sonic needed the Chaos Emeralds and his Super form to defeat someone powered by the Phantom Ruby in Mania. Meanwhile, in Forces, he can fight someone with an overclocked Phantom Ruby in base. Such scaling is complete and utter contradictory. And not only this, but the Resistance was consistently losing against Infinite. [https://youtu.be/Cmui_RQTQl4?t=18m29s They would have died to the star, which Infinite casually created,] but when they manage to get rid of it thanks to the Avatar's false ruby shard (which shatters right after this, by the way), Infinite doesn't just... make another one? Hell, maybe ten more? Infinite should have won. Straight up. This would mean that the base Sonic characters aren't even above Tier 4 in this game yet took on Tier 2 Infinite, which is highly inconsistent. This is also why Infinite's low-end Tier 4 can't be given to these characters, either; they were clearly stated to be inferior to such a thing. And while the DLC for Sonic Forces lets you fight Infinite as Super Sonic, that doesn't count. Since you have to beat the level first to play as Super Sonic, that means he never canonically went Super Sonic against Infinite, and thus, cannot be scaled. Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Metal875